What happens in restaurant, stays in restaurant
by Tatia Petrova
Summary: Klaus and Stefan are having a date at the restaurant. But what will Klaus do when he sees Stefan's wandering eyes?


**A/N: Here's my first fanfic ever published :3 I wrote this in hurry and -_yes, I was little lazy- _I didn't edit this. So, sorry for mistakes, but hopefully you enjoy Klefan!goodness ;) Reviews make my day, so feel free to leave them!**

**And yes, this is AU. **

Death glares were shot to elder vampire's direction when they arrived to lovely little restaurant. Nothing in it was disturbing; its style was exactly what Stefan liked, people seemed to be nice and most importantly, it wasn't crowded with people. _Has he compelled everyone?_ He thought before going to back to glaring.

"What's wrong, love?" Klaus asked, amusement shining from his voice and a wide grin painted across his face. He wasn't only smiling with his lips, but with his eyes too. His whole appearance was almost smirking and how much it annoyed Stefan. He felt like his lover was laughing at him or he had missed a joke that everyone already knew. If he had been a human, his cheeks would've got red with embarrassment. He turned to Klaus' and frowned. "What's the joke here? You won't mind sharing it with me, because I feel left out" A hybrid just chuckled, which filled a younger vampire with a urge to punch him. In his head, it was the world's best idea, but he had seen Klaus' temper and what he could do when he was annoyed.

"If you find a joke here, feel free to share it with me too, because I haven't heard a good one in ages" He said, but his tone leaving Stefan to feel like he actually had some kind of joke. "But shall we find a table?" Klaus continued before Stefan could say any protests and held his hand out for him. For smallest moment Stefan thought of not 'accepting his offer', but his lover's temper was back in her mind again, so with a sigh, he took Klaus' hand on his.

They walked over to the table and sat down, waiting for waitress to arrive. Klaus picked up a menu and began to look what restaurant had to offer. "These sounds delicious" He said casually, eyes on menu while Stefan looked around. He still had that odd feeling of being left out from joke. "Stefan?" That snapped him out of his thoughts and he moved his gaze back to Klaus, noticing that the waitress had arrived. "Hello, what would you like to have?" She questioned. Stefan wasn't going to deny it - woman was very good-looking. She had her brown hair in curls and they fell like a curtain to cover her shoulders. She had red lipstick on and her outfit… hell, it made her boobs looked phenomenal.

Which didn't go unnoticed from Klaus. His eyes narrowed dangerously, but Stefan didn't see this - he was too busy looking at her body. "I think I'm going to take Pasta Carbonara, Ms…" On purpose, he pretended that he didn't know her name. The woman smiled sympathetically. "My name is Felicia, sir." Felicia answered to his question before turning to Stefan. "And what would you take?" Stefan had a full view for Felicia now and damn if it made Klaus jealous. "Bring me your best lasagne" His smirk affected to Felicia obviously and she had to find an ability to concentrate after looking into this man's eyes. "I'll bring them as soon as possible" She said and headed for the kitchen.

"So Klaus, wha—" Stefan started speaking, but suddenly felt like choking. There was a hand on his inner thigh, slowly stroking and touching the fabric of his jeans. "Yes?" Klaus' voice didn't give any sign of what he was doing with his hand. He just leaned little bit over the table, waiting for Stefan to answer. "What are you d-" He honestly tried to ask _'what the hell was going on'_, but words died on his lips as the hand went to his zipper and pulled it down. Klaus leaned forward and without saying anything, Stefan understood to do the same. The hand had slipped inside and was now wrapped around his already hard cock. "I saw how you watched her" Klaus whispered into his ear, "I saw how your eyes slowly slide down from her red lips to her boobs" Letting out a groan of frustration, Stefan jerked to inactive hand, trying to get it move. "I was only watching you" He said, knowing that Klaus would punish him somehow for lying.

"Liar" Was the only thing coming out of Klaus' lips before the hand had disappeared and Klaus leaned away from Stefan. For a second, there was a shock in his Stefan face, which soon turned to be a angry glare. "What the hell?" He managed to ask, but Klaus said nothing. Stefan sighed and looked around to see if Felicia was bringing their orders.

Next thing that happened blew his mind. Klaus wasn't sitting on his chair anymore, but Stefan felt someone on their knees under the table and a mouth planting open-mouthed kisses to his thighs. Yeah, Stefan was pretty much swallowing his own tongue. "Klaus…" A desperate plea escaped from his lips. Only response he got was his jeans and boxers being inched down, his steel hard cock throbbing.

"Your own fault. You shouldn't have fucked her with your eyes. As a punishment, I'm going to make you cum and moan like a little bitch when she brings our food" A voice said from under the table. His cock was now encased with moist heat, driving him to insanity. "Uh, Klaus, Kl—"

That made him squirm in his chair already. Things didn't get any easier when Klaus took everything in. It made quiet moans slipped past his lips faster than he was breathing.

He was close. Only few sucks and strokes and Stefan would be gone - and Klaus knew this. He sucked harder and gripped the base of his cock, making Stefan desperate for release. His eyes spotted Felicia on the other side of restaurant, their plates on her hands. "Oh no no no" Stefan whined, which send a message to Klaus. Felicia could see Stefan, but not him - thanks for tablecloth. "Klaus, sto—" His sentence was cut off shortly as Klaus gave a firm tug, which send him over the edge. Stefan -like Klaus had said- moaned as Klaus swallowed everything.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Felicia asked and eyed him, gaze filled with curiosity and suspicion. "Ye-yeah" Stefan said after he had calmed down, eyes moving down again. His boxers were on again and his jeans too. Zipper was up… but where was Klaus?

"Ah, I see our dinner is here" A voice said before Klaus sat back down to his chair and smiled at Felicia. "Thank you very much and sorry for my absence - I had to use men's room"

"You are welcome" Felicia replied and left to serve other customers. Klaus arched his brow to Stefan. "Did you learn anything from this?" "Yes" Stefan said, still trying to steady his breathing. "And what could it possibly be?" Klaus asked another question.

"I'm your little bitch"


End file.
